memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Leonard Nimoy
Nombre Completo: Leonard Simon Nimoy Biografía: Nacido un 26 de Marzo de 1931 en Boston, Massachusetts (Estados Unidos), hijo de inmigrantes rusos, ha sido quizás el único de los actores del "Star Trek" original que ha sido capaz de mantener una vida artística coherente y fructífera al margen de la enorme sombra de la serie -y para muchos, el más dotado de facultades-. Pero fue también un hombre hiperactivo que hizo ascos a muy pocos trabajos. En Los Angeles de los primeros años cincuenta, acuciado por la necesidad, Nimoy no dudó en aceptar empleos tan poco frívolos como el de portero, limpiador de peceras en una veterinaria o taxista. Antes de esto, sirvió dos años en el Ejército de los Estados Unidos, de donde se retiró con el grado de Sargento. Como si hubiera intuido que la Ciencia Ficción era el registro que mayores satisfacciones le iba a proporcionar, el actor vinculó su carrera al género desde sus mismos comienzos: en 1952 fue reclutado por la Republic para trabajar en "Zombies of the Stratosphere", un serial de 12 episodios; dos años más tarde, fue un soldado en "La Humanidad en Peligro", la obra maestra de Gordon Douglas. En los sesenta, se introdujo en el mundo de la televisión: entre sus intervenciones más notorias se cuentan las que hizo en "The Twilight Zone" (1961), "The Outer Limits" (1964), "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." (1964, episodio en el que coincidió con William Shatner) o en la serie de Gene Roddenberry "The Lieutenant" en la que Nimoy realizó un trabajo que sirvió para que el creador de "Star Trek", que había barajado los nombres de Martin Landau y Michael Dunn despejara todas sus dudas acerca del actor ideal para representar el papel de Spock. Si Leonard Nimoy se convirtió en un icono pop fue sólo gracias a la insistencia de Roddenberry. Tras el primer pase de "The Cage", los directivos de la NBC pidieron la cabeza de Spock: demasiado inhumano; había que acabar con él. Roddenberry se negó a aceptar la exigencia de la cadena: Spock, dijo, era la esencia misma de la serie y su desaparición sería un desastre. Poco después con la serie ya lanzada aparecieron voces que le dieron la razón a don Gene, y Spock se convirtió en el personaje más popular de la serie, incluso más que Kirk. Tras la cancelación de la serie, Nimoy se tomó unas breves vacaciones introspectivas con el objeto de determinar el giro que tenía que dar su carrera, rechazando varios papeles que eran nada más que variaciones de Spock; igual, a los pocos meses vuelve a la televisión en las series "In Search Of" y en un papel principal de "Mission: Impossible" (reemplazando a Martin Landau). Ya bien entrados los setenta, decide multiplicar las direcciones de su trabajo en nuevas formas de expresión artística: la teatral, la literaria, la fotográfica y la musical. De esta época es su famosa autobiografía: "I Am Not Spock" (1975) Nimoy había encontrado en la pluralidad de disciplinas la forma de mantener a Spock a raya, así que cuando Roddenberry y la Paramount le ofrecieron la oportunidad de sumarse al proyecto de una segunda fase -en ese momento no se sabía si iba a ser un episodio piloto, un telefilm o un largometraje- de "Star Trek", no le costó dar una respuesta negativa. Un retraso de dos años en el rodaje fueron suficientes sin embargo para que Nimoy cambiara de opinión. Gracias a ello se topó, al poco tiempo, con la oportunidad de adentrarse en otro terreno creativo: la dirección cinematográfica. Cuando se ofreció como director para la tercera entrega de "Star Trek", algunos capitostes de la Paramount mostraron cierta reticencia porque creían estar ante el típico capricho del actor-estrella; el gran éxito comercial del film demostró la capacidad de Leonard para manejar el material de la franquicia, al punto que le ofrecieron repetir la experiencia en la cuarta película, que obtuvo mejores resultados en la taquilla. En 1986, cayeron en manos del actor varios proyectos, de los cuales se decidió por la adaptación americana de "Tres Hombres y un Bebé" con Tom "Magnum" Shelleck, que fue otro gran éxito de recaudación en Estados Unidos. Desde entonces, Leonard ha producido y dirigido algunos trabajos para televisión, hace algunos renombrados cameos (como en los episodios de "Duckman" y "Futurama"), realiza junto a John de Lancie relatos grabados de cuentos fantásticos y de Ciencia Ficción en la compañía "Alien Voices", y se dedica especialmente a la fotografía en blanco y negro y la poesía. Luego de una serie de complicaciones producidas por una enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica, fallece en su casa de Los Angeles a los 83 años el día 27 de Febrero de 2015. Notas: *Medía 1,85 mts. *Contrajo matrimonio 2 veces: Con Sandra Zober en 1954, con quien tuvo dos hijos, y de quien se divorció en 1987; al año siguiente se casó con Susan Bay, con quien estuvo casado hasta su muerte. *Su hijo Adam fue director de dos episodios de "The Next Generation", y tuvo oportunidad de dirigir a su padre en el episodio de "The Outer Limits" denominado "I, Robot" de 1995, remake del episodio del mismo nombre en el que Leonard actuó en 1964. *Su padre tenía una peluquería en Boston, y aprovechó la fama de su hijo para ofrecer entre sus servicios el "Corte Spock" *En 1984 dirigió el video musical del tema de las Bangles para el tema "Going Down to Liverpool", y hace un pequeño papel de... chofer!! *Es vegetariano. *En la Serie Original, percibía un salario de u$s 1.250 por episodio. Apariciones en ST: * (000)(1964) - Teniente Spock *'Serie "Star Trek" (1966-1969) - Teniente Comandante Spock' *'Serie "Star Trek: The Animated Serie" (1973) - Teniente Comandante Spock (voz)' *Film "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Spock *Film "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan" (1982) - Capitán Spock *Film "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" (1984) - Capitán Spock / Voz del Elevador (1) *Film "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" (1986) - Capitán Spock *Film "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" (1989) - Capitán Spock * (208)(1991) - Embajador Spock * (207)(1991) - Embajador Spock *Film "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" (1991) - Capitán Spock * (503)(1993) - Teniente Comandante Spock (material de archivo) *Film "Star Trek" (2009) - Spock anciano *Film "Star Trek Into Darkness" (2013) - Spock anciano Director en ST: *Film "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" (1984) *Film "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" (1986) Historias, Guiones y/o Adaptaciones en ST: *Film "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Historia (no acreditado) *Film "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" (1984) - Historia (no acreditado) *Film "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" (1986) - Historia *Film "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" (1991) - Historia Otros Trabajos de ST: *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Strategic Operations Simulator" (1983) - Comandante Spock (voz) *Film "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" (1991) - Productor Ejecutivo *VideoJuego "Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced" (1992) - Comandante Spock (voz) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Judgment Rites" (1994) - Comandante Spock (voz) *Film "Trekkies" (1997) - El mismo *VideoJuego "Star Trek Online" (2010) - Voces *Film " " (2016) - En Memoria De Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serial "Zombies of the Stratosphere" (1952) - Narab *Serial "Satan's Satellites" (1958) - Narab *Film "The Brain Eaters" (1958) - Profesor Cole *Serie "Bonanza" (1960) - "Freddy" en ep. "The Ape" *Serie "The Twilight Zone" (1961) - "Hansen" en ep. "A Quality of Mercy" *Serie "The Untouchables" (1962) - "Packy" en ep. "Takeover" *Serie "Combat!" (1963) - "Neumann" en ep. "The Wounde Don't Cry" *Serie "The Outer Limits" (1964) - "Konig" en ep. "Production and Decay of Strange Particles" *Serie "The Outer Limits" (1964) - "Judson Ellis" en ep. "I, Robot" *Serie "The Man from U.N.C.L.E." (1964) - Ep. "The Project Straigas Affair" *Serie "Combat!" (1965) - "Baum" en ep. "The Raider" *Serie "Get Smart" (1966) - "Stryker" en ep. "The Dead Spy Scrawls" *Serie "Mission: Impossible" (1969/1971) - Paris *Film "Invasion of Body Snatchers" (1978) - Dr. David Kibner *Miniserie "Marco Polo" (1982) - Achmet *Serie "T.J. Hooker" (1982) - Director (ep. "The Decoy") *Serie "T.J. Hooker" (1983) - "Paul McGuire" en ep. "Vengeance is Mine" *Film "Transformers: The Movie" (1986) - Galvatron (voz) *Film "Three Men and a Baby" (1987) - Director *Serie "The Simpsons" (1993) - "El Mismo" en ep. "Marge vs. the Monorail" *Film "The Pagemaster" (1994) - Dr. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde (voz) *Serie "Deadly Games" (1995) - Escritor / Director / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "The Outer Limits" (1995) - "Thurman Cutler" en ep. "I, Robot" *Serie "The Simpsons" (1997) - "El Mismo" en ep. "The Springfield Files" *Serie "Duckman" (1997) - "El Mismo" en ep. "Where No Duckman Has Gone Before" *Telefilm "Brave New World" (1998) - Mustafa Mond *Serie "Futurama" (1999) - "El Mismo" en ep. "Space Pilot 3000" *Film "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" (2001) - Rey Kashekim Nedakh (voz) *Serie "Futurama" (2002) - "El Mismo / Comandante Spock" en ep. "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" *Serie "Fringe" (2009/2012) - Doctor William Bell *Film "Land of the Lost" (2009) - El Zarn (voz) *Film "Transformers: Dark of the Moon" (2011) - Sentinel Prime (voz) *Serie "The Big Bang Theory" (2012) - Spock (voz)(no acreditado) en ep. "The Transporter Malfunction" *Film "Zambezia" (2012) - Sekhuru (voz) *VideoJuego "Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff" (2014) - Spock (voz) Reconocimientos: *Nominado para el Premio Saturn de la Academia de Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía y Horror de los Estados Unidos en los años 1979 ("Mejor Actor de Reparto" por "Invasion of Body Snatchers"); 1980 ("Mejor Actor de Reparto" por "Star Trek: The Motion Picture"), 1985 ("Mejor Director" por "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock") y 1987 ("Mejor Actor" y "Mejor Director" por "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home") *Nominado a los Premios Emmy en los años 1967 y 1968 como "Mejor Actor de Reparto -Drama-" por la serie "Star Trek" y en el año 1982 como "Mejor Actor de Reparto en Miniserie o Especial" por "A Woman Called Golda" *Estrella en el Hollywood Walk of Fame Fuentes: *Libro "La Biblia Trekkie" - Ramón de España, Jordi Sánchez, Sergi Sánchez y Antonio Trashorras - Biblioteca Dr. Vértigo - Ed. Glenat - España - 1995.96 Enlaces Externos *Internet Movie Data Base * Notas al Pie: (1) Con el seudónimo "Frank Force" Nimoy, Leonard Nimoy, Leonard Nimoy, Leonard Nimoy, Leonard Nimoy, Leonard cs:Leonard Nimoy de:Leonard Nimoy en:Leonard Nimoy eo:Leonard Nimoy fr:Leonard Nimoy nl:Leonard Nimoy pl:Leonard Nimoy ru:Леонард Нимой